


一丝不挂

by ximie



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximie/pseuds/ximie
Summary: -但我拖着躯壳，发现沿途寻找的快乐，仍系于你肩膀，或是其实在等我舍割。
Relationships: Sami Khedira/Mesut Özil
Kudos: 7





	一丝不挂

赫迪拉看到ins上厄齐尔给他点的红心，粉红色的爱心像是厄齐尔的眼睛。  
老天爷，你们也会有问题？！拉姆塞露出惊奇的神情，你不是他最好的朋友吗？  
朋友……原来是吧。赫迪拉耸耸肩，露出“我不想谈这个话题”又抗拒又无所谓的神情。  
好吧……拉姆塞摇摇头，原来Mesut可是号称你是他最好的朋友。

走出飞机舱门，心脏的钝痛开始不受赫迪拉控制地蔓延、加剧，流向身体的每个部分，赫迪拉什么也做不了，只能平静地接受这代价，左手失去右手，心脏失去心脏，赫迪拉失去厄齐尔的代价。  
他开始习惯这种折磨，并且清醒地认识到这种痛苦将一直伴随着自己。他和厄齐尔分享过的十年没有办法变成一块疤，这是厄齐尔最后留给他的东西——溃烂的伤口，流血流脓。  
唯一值得庆幸的是厄齐尔不会比他好受到哪去。长年累月的相处，赫迪拉太清楚亲密关系里的双向折磨，他现在有多痛，厄齐尔也感同身受。

Sami，你知道的，我不会回头了。厄齐尔笑着摇摇头，很遗憾地说。  
我不知道！你听着，Mesut，你不能要求我一直理解你！赫迪拉终于大声地说，我也有我的立场，好吗？  
这不是要求，厄齐尔的笑容淡了，平静地说，Sami，冷静点，我是告诉你，我要退出了。  
Mesut，赫迪拉摇摇头说，你不用和我咬文嚼字，你怎么想的我不知道吗？赫迪拉紧盯着厄齐尔的眼睛，你希望我和你一起退出国家队！  
厄齐尔愣住了，施施然又带着了然的笑容说，噢Sami，你应该是误会了……我……  
别这样，Mesut，在我面前别演戏了，如果你直接说，或许我们还有可谈的。赫迪拉一字一句地说完，看着厄齐尔抿着嘴唇陷入沉默。  
我得承认是这样想过，过了很久，厄齐尔艰难地说，我以为我们可以同进退的。  
噢！那为什么不是其他人偏偏就是我？赫迪拉感到无名火在集聚，经年累月积攒的不甘淤在心里的时间太长，以为自己已经习惯，可是纸包不住火，怨气也抑制不住。  
还是说，Mesut，只有在这种时候你才会想起我？赫迪拉说到最后，眼神冰冷地看着厄齐尔。  
厄齐尔惊愕地回看他，大眼睛因为太过难以置信而显出空茫的纯真。一颗心没有止境地下坠，带着他的嘴，他的喉咙，他的舌头统统都坠入无边黑暗，什么也说不出来。他所能驱动的就只有一双腿，走吧，走吧，太难堪了，行李，Mesut你还记得吗？行李还没收拾。  
你也有今天吗Mesut？在所有的告别里，终于有人抢先一步了。赫迪拉甚至感到一丝快意。  
赫迪拉双手抱臂，近乎冷酷地站在原地看着厄齐尔垂下头，慢慢地转身，一步一步地走出他的视线。厄齐尔转过拐角，他再也看不到，一瞬间他突然痛恨为什么光线不会转弯。快意也就是在这个时刻荡然无存，心脏一角倾塌，有一部分永远被厄齐尔转身的衣角带走，悲喜都不再完整。

他们都喝了不少酒，厄齐尔的白衬衫被香槟浇透了，近乎透明地粘在他的皮肤上。他的腰身，他影影约约的腹肌，他粉红的乳头，在房间昏黄的灯光下都显得特别显眼，直直地扎到赫迪拉的眼睛里。  
Sami，今天晚上简直是太棒了！厄齐尔凑过来对着赫迪拉的耳朵大声地说。  
赫迪拉低头去看他，厄齐尔的颧骨已经染上潮红，脸上亮亮的，眼睛里晃着水。  
赫迪拉知道自己没有醉，可是为什么会目眩神迷呢？Mes，Mes为什么你这么亮啊？你还在摇晃，比你过人的时候更让人晕头转向。  
在头脑意识到之前，身体先行动了。他伸手一扯，把厄齐尔拉到面前，低头吻住对方。  
他好像听见厄齐尔的轻笑声，土耳其人没有拒绝，两个人的唇舌交缠。  
这是一个温柔绵长的吻，在以后的无尽时间里厄齐尔都会想起。  
是他先停下来的。  
厄齐尔拽住他的领口，欲求不满地喘息着，你去干嘛？  
润滑液和安全套。赫迪拉言简意赅地说。  
厄齐尔朝他眨眨眼，嘴边的微笑很神秘，眼里泛着羞涩的媚意，一双手已经滑到了赫迪拉的裤腰上。  
听我的——他解开赫迪拉裤子上的纽扣。  
我想要——他干脆利落地拉下赫迪拉裤子的拉链。  
你——厄齐尔凑得赫迪拉很近，说完最后一个字热气喷在赫迪拉的脸上。  
他的手直接把赫迪拉的牛仔裤内裤齐齐拽掉，巨龙被释放弹在厄齐尔的小腹上，隔着湿透的衬衫厄齐尔都感受到那惊人的温度和尺寸。  
直接进来——厄齐尔已经完全靠在赫迪拉怀里，他的裤子早已不知去向，抓过赫迪拉的手往自己两股之间探去。  
赫迪拉触到的是一个泥泞、湿润的神秘领域。  
我已经准备好了。最后厄齐尔说。

我难过的时候你会一直在吗？厄齐尔半趴在赫迪拉的身上，一边伸手环住他的脖子一边说。  
我永远在。赫迪拉笑着说。他低下头，轻轻地吻了一下厄齐尔的额头。  
赫迪拉履行了他的诺言，2016年在马赛，2018年在喀山，掩面躺在绿茵场上的德国前腰总会被他的朋友拉起来。  
你可以不用管我的。站在摄像机拍不到的地方，厄齐尔踮起脚搂住赫迪拉，擦掉突尼斯后裔脸上的泪痕。  
他怎么会看不见他亲爱的朋友在替补席上掩面哭泣的样子？  
我知道我们都很难过。他又轻轻地低声道。  
Mesut，我答应过你的我就会做到。哭泣并没有过去，赫迪拉抽噎着说。  
厄齐尔的回答是一个更加用力可以挤走痛苦的拥抱。

站在维诺沃训练场，心脏的疼痛又一次蔓延开。他已经做过了心脏手术，于是他清楚地知道疼痛的来源——厄齐尔。  
他们两个太熟悉了，赫迪拉从没有想过分离。  
在去伯纳乌的车上，厄齐尔转过头来对他说，Sami我要去阿森纳了。厄齐尔低头看了一眼手表，又说，现在他们在谈判了。说完厄齐尔还很无所谓地笑了笑。  
赫迪拉很惊讶，下意识的反应是一把厄齐尔搂进怀里，想了很久说，  
Mes我还没去过伦敦呢，不过，国家队比赛日我们还会见面的。  
下车前，他捧起年轻爱人的脸，看见强忍泪水而通红的眼眶，他亲了亲天才前腰的额头，低声呢喃：  
Mesut，我们还会一直一直见面的。  
厄齐尔离开的第一个赛季，他也不是没有恍惚过，有时候会喊错名字；在一两个坐在替补席愣神的片段里，他会犯迷糊，好像厄齐尔还会伸手过来揪他的汗毛。

我的确以为我们会有永远。至少在夺冠的时候我这么想过。赫迪拉耸耸肩。  
2014年，他们拥有最好的一切。在慕尼黑巡游的巴士上，赫迪拉扬起胳膊划出一道弧线。他不再是少年，但因为厄齐尔和大力神杯，仍然意气风发，仍然相信永恒。  
可是Mesut，我没法跟你站在一起了。赫迪拉又说。  
少来这套，我看你是被夺冠冲昏头脑罢了。厄齐尔毫不客气地嘲笑着说。  
赫迪拉太清楚这个德国队10号温良面孔下的尖利嘴牙，很多人没有幸运见识，三生有幸的人也不会有第二次的机会。  
随便你怎么说吧，赫迪拉摆摆手，不想再纠缠这个问题，我只是想说，Mesut我们的立场已经不一样了。如果你一定要退出，我不会阻拦的。  
原来说出口也很容易，赫迪拉早就因为轰轰烈烈的风波而感到疲倦了。无休止的拉锯战消磨了他太多的力气，他现在想做的就是抽身离开。  
我不会回头了。厄齐尔眼神冰冷，缓缓地说，我要他们付出代价。  
他又笑起来，露出一口细碎尖利的牙齿，继续说，你知道的，Sami，我这个人特别记仇。

来到伦敦，赫迪拉像是在寻找一个答案。  
突如其来的大雨，让他被困在酒店的房间里。  
赫迪拉百无聊赖地翻看昨天的照片，在酋长球场的看台上，通道里，在39step咖啡店里，在夜店里——厄齐尔最喜欢的那一家，多次声称要带自己去。  
骗子。赫迪拉小声说。他来伦敦很多次，厄齐尔一次也没跟他去过夜店。  
噢，Sami我可不能带你去，厄齐尔笑得狡黠，万一你遇到美女，我怎么办？

赫迪拉回忆起昨晚，他碰到了厄齐尔。  
脑子里转过这句话，就像是遇见一个熟人一样平常。  
是了，他们现在就是熟人。  
隔着疯狂舞动的人群，隔着弥漫的烟雾，隔着永亘的裂缝，厄齐尔遥遥望过来，两个人对视。同样的两双看不出任何感情的眼睛，夜店五彩的灯光照到厄齐尔脸上，是浓墨重彩的一片空白映入赫迪拉的视线。  
赫迪拉已经读懂，他不会过去，厄齐尔不会过来，即使后半生都要疼痛，也不会有人回头。  
赫迪拉无声地朝着曾经的爱人笑笑，率先转身走出了繁华喧嚣。


End file.
